Mas alla de sus ojos
by XxyoooxX
Summary: Cuando era un niño Konohamaru vivió bajo el nombre de su abuelo. Cuando conoció a Naruto un nuevo mundo de posibilidades apareció. ¿Qué pasa cuando debe seguir su propio camino y madurar? ... Fue elegida como heredera del clan Hyuga hace ya bastante tiempo, ¿Puede una joven cambiar su propio destino? o lo que es más importante ¿Quieré un destino diferente al que le fue dado?
1. Capítulo 1: Honorable Nieto

**¡Hola a todos! Esta será la primera historia que publique.**

 **Quería escribir esto luego de ver "Boruto the Movie" pero, estoy de vacaciones y la temática que voy a tratar en esta historia viene de una idea que estuvo rondando por mi cabeza luego de ver "The Last" y los spoilers de "Boruto". Sin mucho más que decir procedo a presentar de qué va esto.**

 **El fic se centrará en 2 personajes: Konohamaru Sarutobi y Hanabi Hyuga; Estará cronológicamente ubicado antes de "Boruto the Movie" pero después de "The Last", sin embargo jugaré bastante con los saltos en el tiempo, por esto pido a ustedes que lean con especial atención para que no se pierdan en las historias.**

 **También decirles que trataré de mantener la personalidad de los personajes lo más parecido que se pueda al original.**

 **Por último invitarlos a leer la historia que a continuación les presento:**

 **DISCLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de su dueño :)**

* * *

 _Honorable Nieto._

Así era como solían llamarlo…

Konohamaru Sarutobi había vivido gran parte de su niñez bajo la sombra de su abuelo: Hiruzen Sarutobi, el tercer Hokage, quien había muerto hace ya algunos años, salvando a Konoha de la invasión por parte de Orochimaru.

A Konohamaru siempre le molestó que los demás lo reconocieran por el hecho de ser el nieto del Tercero. Incluso Ebisu-sensei, quien por esa época era su tutor personal, lo llamaba siempre de esa forma. Konohamaru recuerda muy bien la frustración que llegó a sentir al no ser reconocido por sus propias acciones.

Hasta que conoció a Naruto Uzumaki.

Aquel niño repudiado por casi toda la aldea, el mismo niño que siempre causaba problemas y con el que nadie quería jugar, había sido la primera persona a la que no le importo en lo absoluto el "titulo" que Konohamaru cargaba desde siempre.

Naruto Uzumaki había sido para Konohamaru un jefe, un maestro, un rival, un hermano; pero sobre todo, la persona a la que él más admiraba. Ahora, 1 año después de que la Luna estuviera a punto de destruir la Tierra y, faltando pocas horas para la boda de Naruto, Konohamaru se preguntaba si las cosas seguirían siendo como siempre entre ellos. Por supuesto que no, ahora Naruto formaría su propia familia y trabajaría duro para lograr su sueño, ser Hokage.

Lejos de sentirse triste, Konohamaru estaba feliz por la boda, estaba feliz porque Naruto pudo conseguir la persona adecuada para él: Hinata Hyuga, quien alguna vez fue elegida para ser la sucesora como cabeza de su clan, hasta que fue reemplazada por su hermana: Hanabi. No es como si esto haya representado un gran problema para Hinata. De las pocas veces que Konohamaru pudo hablar con ella, era notorio que se encontraba más feliz por su hermana siendo ascendida que por ella misma siendo relegada.

Konohamaru no recordaba nunca haber visto tan feliz a Naruto, ni siquiera 3 años atrás cuando la cuarta guerra mundial _shinobi_ había terminado y él se había convertido en el héroe del mundo _shinobi_. Era una sensación que se transmitía a todos los presentes, quienes no dejaron de aplaudir cuando la celebración de la boda terminó. Quizá el más feliz después de Naruto, fue Iruka-sensei, el mismo que momentos antes había desempeñado el rol de padre al acompañar a Naruto.

La boda de Naruto fue un gran evento y se habló de ella por días, no solo en Konoha sino también en las otras aldeas del mundo _shinobi_. Pero la celebración había terminado y en la vida de un ninja no había vacaciones, después de todo, a sus 15 años Konohamaru era un c _hūnin_ de Konoha y como tal tenía misiones que cumplir. La boda en si había sido una misión, idea del sexto Hokage: Hatake Kakashi para lograr que todos los amigos de Naruto pudieran asistir.

Desde la boda, Konohamaru empezó a poner especial atención en su entrenamiento, ya era hora de volverse un _shinobi_ de elite y si quería lograrlo debía entrenar y desarrollar sus propias técnicas y estilo de combate, él era el "Honorable Nieto" después de todo. Fue durante su entrenamiento en el manejo del elemento fuego, cuando sus amigos y antiguos compañeros de equipo se acercaron para decirle que había sido llamado para recibir su siguiente misión a la oficina del Hokage, el mismo lugar donde pocos meses después se enteraría que Hinata y Naruto se iban a convertir en padres. Por un momento Konohamaru se había sorprendido de lo pronto que había sucedido, sin embargo le pareció un hecho lógico, después de todo ellos ya se habían casado. Era una lástima que, luego de la boda, la antigua compañera de equipo de Naruto: Sakura, se haya ido de la aldea, buscando al mejor amigo de Naruto: Sasuke Uchiha, un _shinobi_ con el que Konohamaru nunca había tratado pero al cual le tenía un gran respeto.

Cuando era un niño, Konohamaru había dicho que su sueño era convertirse en el séptimo Hokage. Con el paso de los años esta idea fue cambiando hasta convertirse en un mero recuerdo. La nueva meta de Konohamaru pasó a ser incierta incluso para él, quizá debía asumir su destino como futuro líder del clan Sarutobi, o quizá salir fuera de la aldea en busca de respuestas. Por lo pronto debía llevar una carta por parte del Hokage para Naruto, quien se encontraba en el hospital por el reciente nacimiento de su primer hijo: Boruto Uzumaki.

La primera vez que lo vio, Konohamaru pensó que Naruto había conseguido de alguna forma volver a ser un bebe. El pequeño que se acurrucaba en los brazos de Hinata era físicamente idéntico a su padre, era una lástima que no haya heredado el _byakugan_ que, hasta donde Konohamaru sabía, era algo con lo que uno nacía y no algo que se despertara más adelante, no obstante los ojos azules le daban una apariencia irrealmente tierna.

Hasta ese día, el joven _c_ hūnin había pensado que nunca volvería a ver a Naruto y a Hinata tan contentos como el día de su boda. Sin embargo la felicidad que había en esa habitación de hospital parecía ser suficiente para hacer que cualquier guerra termine al instante. La expresión en la cara de Naruto fue algo que Konohamaru solo pudo comparar con la expresión de ese mismo rostro cuando, 3 años después y en la misma habitación, nació su segunda hija: Himawari, tan hermosa como su madre pero con los mismos ojos de su padre.

Habían pasado 3 años y las cosas en la aldea iban bastante bien, y aunque muchas cosas habian cambiado, el mundo _shinobi_ se había vuelo un lugar mucho más tranquilo. Sin embargo, habia algo que tenia intranquilo a Konohamaru desde hace ya un buen tiempo, aunque en esta ocasión y a diferencia de hace 3 años, había otra cosa que lo mantenía motivado; dentro de 2 días tendría una importante misión de rango S, esta misión podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para finalmente convertirse en _jōnin_. El hecho de volverse _jōnin_ a los 18 años no era algo común, sin embargo fueron varios los ninjas que lo lograron siendo incluso más jóvenes; Neji Hyuga, el fallecido primo de Hinata, por ejemplo. Fue con esto en mente que Konohamaru se despidió de todos los que habían ido a ver a la nueva bebe Uzumaki y salió para poder comer algo de ramen en Ichiraku, no sin antes tropezar y casi caer al suelo por culpa de 2 pequeños que corrían por todo el hospital: Boruto Uzumaki y Sarada Uchiha, hija de Sasuke y Sakura, quien había regresado a la aldea 2 años atrás con una pequeña en brazos pero sin rastro alguno del padre.

La noche siguiente y luego de haber pasado la tarde conversando con Naruto, Konohamaru se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro, seguro de si mismo para la misión que tendria al dia siguiente. Quien hubiera pensado que en esa misma aldea habia una _kunoichi_ solo un año menor, durmiendo casi tan tranquilamente como lo hacía él.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso fue todo para este primer capítulo.**

 **Debo decir que este capítulo es más que nada una introducción rápida para ver la situcacion actual de la aldea y poder saber en qué contexto se dará el siguiente capítulo que escriba dedicado a Konohamaru.**

 **Como pueden ver por el mismo hecho de ser una introducción tuve que cubrir varios aspectos y no hubo oportunidad de ponerle diálogos al capítulo.**

 **Espero que los saltos temporales no hayan sido muy bruscos**

 **Si hay algún problema con la forma de escribir, a lo mejor es muy pesada para entender háganmelo saber por favor.**

 **Finalmente esta es una historia en construcción de la cual solo tengo desarrollada la idea general asi que cualquier aporte o pregunta será respondida**

 **Dejen REVIEEEEWS**


	2. Capítulo 2: Un segundo

**Bueno, acá está el segundo capítulo que es una introducción a lo que será el personaje de Hanabi. Espero disfruten leyendolo tanto como yo disfruté escribiendolo.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece... aún**

* * *

Un segundo…

«Tan solo un segundo podía hacer que el destino de una persona tome un camino irreversible. O al menos así era en el clan Hyūga», pensaba Hanabi mientras se preparaba para su primera misión oficial como ninja al servicio de Konoha.

(****)

Así había sido para su padre y su tío, y así le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera en la historia del clan. Incluso a ella, un segundo pudo ser la diferencia entre liderar un clan o vivir sirviendo a aquellos que lo lideran.

«Nací con una fuerza que supera a la de mi hermana, dirigir y proteger al clan, ese es mi destino». Era lo que Hanabi solía pensar.

Ella era Hanabi Hyūga, heredera de la rama principal del clan más poderoso de Konoha.

Cuando era niña, Hanabi solo podía aspirar a ser como su hermana. Hinata y ella siempre se habían llevado muy bien y su relación podía describirse como casi perfecta. Hinata Hyūga era su amiga, su hermana mayor, un ejemplo a seguir y la legítima heredera del clan, Hanabi nunca había sentido envidia o algún otro sentimiento negativo hacia ella. Sin embargo Hinata había sido relevada debido a su falta de talento e incapacidad para luchar y, por lo tanto, dirigir al clan.

«Todos nacemos con un destino que debemos soportar, que no podemos cambiar» Eso era lo que su primo Neji, el genio del clan Hyūga, acostumbraba decir.

Pero todo cambió cuando conoció a aquel muchacho.

Naruto Uzumaki había sido, tanto para su primo como para su hermana, una luz. Había logrado cambiar a Neji de una forma en la que Hanabi no creía que fuese posible y había hecho que Hinata no pierda el camino, a pesar de todo lo que le sucedió.

Al inicio Hanabi no podía entender como aquel muchacho odiado por todo el mundo pudo ocasionar este cambio. «Me convertiré en Hokage y cambiaré al clan Hyūga», había dicho Naruto aquella vez, luego de vencer a Neji en los exámenes chūnin. Había sonado imposible en aquel entonces, sin embargo ahora, habiendo terminado la guerra y con la paz que existe entre las grandes naciones, Naruto, el gran héroe de la cuarta guerra, es indudablemente el candidato más importante para ser el próximo Hokage.

(****)

«Las guerras siempre deben ser evitadas» No había shinobi en Konoha que no pensara eso.

La cuarta guerra fue un hecho terrible y Hanabi nunca llegó a entender quien había sido el verdadero enemigo, pero eso no le importó demasiado, lo que realmente importaba era que Neji había muerto. El genio del clan Hyuga había muerto luchando por sus compañeros, había muerto como un shinobi.

El Neji de antes hubiese creído que su muerte fue debido a su inevitable destino: Proteger a los miembros de la rama principal. Hanabi sabía que no era así, su primo había muerto porque fue eligió proteger a quienes consideraba sus camaradas, aquellos camaradas que hubiesen hecho lo mismo por él sin dudarlo. Neji Hyuga había formado lazos con gente que le demostró que podía cambiar su destino y controlar el rumbo de su propia vida.

Hanabi no sabía lo que eso significaba realmente.

A pesar de que creía firmemente en las palabras de Hinata, Neji y Naruto. Hanabi no estaba segura de querer elegir un destino diferente al que se le había dado desde que venció a su hermana en aquel combate hace ya varios años. Algún día iba a ser la cabeza del clan y ese era un hecho que no podía cambiarse, había sido criada para tomar decisiones sobre los demás y velar por la seguridad de su gente. Tratar de cambiar ese destino sería una falta de respeto para los demás miembros del clan, quienes no importa la rama a la que pertenezcan tenían total confianza en la capacidad de Hanabi. Ella tomaría ese camino no solo porque le fue impuesto sino también porque ella lo eligió. Elegir lo que quería hacer era otra de las decisiones que Hanabi había determinado para sí misma hace ya algún tiempo, aunque a veces pensara en renunciar a ese destino y ser como cualquier otro shinobi de la aldea.

La joven heredera nunca había sido una shinobi como las demás, por su posición en el clan ella no fue obligada a servir a Konoha, por lo tanto nunca fue asignada bajo la tutela de un _Jōnin_ ni tuvo compañeros de equipo. Su promoción a _chūnin_ fue un asunto más de formalidad que una evaluación en sí. Sin embargo Hanabi era fuerte, eso era un hecho. Desde la muerte de Neji ella había pasado a ser la más fuerte del clan, excepto claro por su padre.

Toda esa fortaleza individual evidenciaba su debilidad en un aspecto aún más importante y ella lo sabía. La menor de las hermanas Hyuga no sabía lo que era trabajar en equipo o tener compañeros que estén dispuestos a dar la vida por ella. Por supuesto los miembros de su clan lo hubiesen hecho, porque era su deber y porque llevaban una marca en la frente que los torturaría hasta la muerte si no lo hicieran.

El sello maldito del clan Hyuga o Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado había sido otra de las tradiciones en la familia Hyuga, tal vez la más oscura en el clan. La marca era puesta sobre todos los miembros de la rama secundaria del clan y tenía como objetivo evitar la insubordinación de sus integrantes, así como el robo del _Byakugan_ por parte de las otras aldeas. Neji lo tuvo, Hizashi lo tuvo y Hanabi lo hubiese tenido de no haber sido considerada como la heredera. Cuando se determinó que Hanabi sea la sucesora, Hinata pasó a ser de la rama secundaria y por lo tanto debió recibir la marca, sin embargo el profundo amor de Hiashi a sus hijas hizo que esto sea pospuesto todo el tiempo posible, cuando Hinata se casó con Naruto el consejo del clan determinó que no era necesario ponerle el sello puesto que al llevar el apellido Uzumaki había dejado de pertenecer "oficialmente" al clan. «Lo cierto es que nadie se atreve a poner un sello mortal sobre la esposa de Naruto Uzumaki» pensaba Hanabi mientras sonreía para sí misma.

(****)

—¡Hanabi, deberías estar durmiendo! no puedes llegar tarde a una misión —. Le dijo Hiashi quien había entrado a su habitación sin previo aviso.

—Lo sé _tōsama —_ respondió Hanabi—. Preparo el equipo que usaré mañana.

Hiashi la miró y asintiendo se fue de la habitación.

La primera vez que Hanabi salió de la aldea fue junto a su padre en una misión diplomática con el clan Taketori, no obstante debido al ataque de Akatsuki, el viaje tuvo que ser cancelado. Aquel día al escuchar como Hinata saltó a la batalla para salvar a Naruto, Hanabi no sintió otra cosa que no sea orgullo, su hermana nunca había sido débil y ella lo sabía.

Ese día Hanabi logró determinar la forma en la que iba a vivir a partir de ese momento.

«Elegir el camino que quiero recorrer sin que nadie me lo diga, ese es mi camino ninja» pensó.

(****)

El día que Hanabi le dijo a su padre que quería ser, durante algún tiempo, un ninja al servicio de Konoha y cumplir misiones para la aldea, Hiashi la miró con cierta desconfianza, aunque finalmente accedió a plantear la idea en el Consejo Hyuga. «¡Pero qué idea tan descabellada! No podemos poner en riesgo la vida de la futura cabeza del clan Hyuga solo porque quiere emprender una "aventura"» sería lo que hubiesen dicho todos los miembros del consejo, incluyendo a su padre, si la pregunta hubiese sido hecha unos años antes. Pero los tiempos habían cambiado, después de la cuarta guerra la paz había prevalecido entre las 5 grandes naciones y la Alianza Shinobi pasó a llamarse la Unión Shinobi.

Con un representante principal de cada una de las 5 aldeas escondidas, la Unión Shinobi fue adquiriendo mayor importancia a medida que pasaban los años. La sede principal se encontraba en el Pais del Hierro y era custodiada por los Samuráis quienes además tenían su propio representante en la Unión. A estos se les sumaban otros 4 representantes de otras aldeas que se habían unido para hacer un total de 10 miembros en esta gran Organización.

«Temari de Suna, Shikamaru Nara de Konoha, Chōjūrō de Kiri y Omoi de Kumo» pensaba Hanabi mientras trataba (en vano) de recordar los demás nombres.

La Unión Shinobi era la encargada de recibir las diferentes misiones que antes eran encomendadas a cada villa oculta y seleccionar que aldea era la mejor para llevar a cabo el trabajo. Los problemas tanto internos como externos de las diferentes aldeas debían ser tratados en la Unión, esa era una de las bases fundamentales de la organización con el fin de preservar la paz. No obstante cada aldea mantenía en secreto sus propias investigaciones y operaciones, o eso era lo que Hanabi creía, después de todo «Es la naturaleza de las personas» decía ella.

Lo cierto es que con la presencia de la Unión el número de misiones realmente importantes disminuyó drasticamente, las misiones de rango S habían prácticamente desaparecido. Incluso las misiones rango C y D, las cuales eran las más básicas, fueron disminuyendo. No obstante la misión encargada para Hanabi era una misión de rango B, cuyos detalles se iban disipando poco a poco a medida que su mente iba cediendo al sueño.

Aunque para ella pareciese poco el tiempo que había pasado desde que fuese secuestrada por Toneri _Ōtsutsuki, los 4 años que le siguieron transcurrieron con relativa tranquilidad._

«Cuando cumpla la misión traeré algo genial para Boruto, ¡Oh! Y también para Himawari. Aunque... ¿Qué podría necesitar una bebe con 2 semanas de nacida?» pensaba Hanabi Hyuga mientras quedaba completamente dormida

* * *

 **Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora, he tratado de seguir explicando un poco lo que es el contexto donde estará desarrollada la historia. Usaré algunos elementos de las novelas Hiden ya que muchos las consideran canon.**

 **Si no están familiarizados con el concepto de la _Union Shinobi_ los invito a leer Shikamaru Hiden.**  
 **Al igual que antes, espero reviews y cualquier duda o sugerencia será atendida.**


End file.
